villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jecht
Jecht is a reluctant antagonist of Final Fantasy X. He is Tidus's father, a former guardian of the late high summoner Lord Braska, and an all-around famous blitzball player in Zanarkand. He was voiced by Gregg Berger in the English dubbed version, and Masuo Amada in the Japanese version. History ''Final Fantasy X Jecht is the father of Tidus, the main character of the video game ''Final Fantasy X. Tidus hates his father for multiple reasons. One of the biggest, though, is that he just disappeared one day, and Tidus never knew why, with the grief of his disappearance causing his mother to give up living to join him in the afterlife. As the game progresses, through several flashbacks, it is revealed that Jecht accompanied High Summoner Braska on his journey to defeat Sin. In the end, Jecht volunteered to let Braska use him to create the faith for Braska's Final Aeon, so Sin could be defeated, and the Calm could start. By becoming the fayth that defeated Sin, however, Yu Yevon took over Jecht and made him become the next Sin in place of the previous one. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' Originally, Jecht was a Warrior of Cosmos until the events of the 12th cycle when he is confronted by Tidus, who was summoned to fight under Chaos. Though Yuna keep the two from fighting each other by reaching him, Tidus is mortally wounded by the Emperor with Jecht saving his son by by giving him Cosmos's light, rendering Jecht an empty vessel which the Emperor spirits away to be converted into a warrior of Chaos. During the final cycle, Jecht is recruited by the Emperor to battle Tidus on the promise that he and son can return to their world. After Golbez's warning and hearing Firion's words, Jecht is gravely injured by the Emperor when he turned on him over manipulating him. But after Tidus heals him, now motivated to fight his father out of worth instead of hate, Jecht obliges and is defeated. Jecht begins to fade as Tidus tearfully admits he only ever wanted his approval, with Jecht complimenting Tidus on his strength. But after Cosmos's defeat, Jecht learns the truth behind the conflict and that as he was originally a warrior of Cosmos's manifested crystals that the Emperor intends to use to order to survive World B's destruction. Disgusted, Jecht leaves to find a good fight and once more battles Tidus. Defeated, and pleased with his son's resolution, Jecht rises and dissolves into pyreflies. Abilities Jecht's style of play is referred to as Brutal Blitzer. His attacks solely consists of chainable combos that can be charged for more ferocity. Each of his strikes must be timed sequentially in button presses in order to draw out their true power. The timed presses are given visual cues in the form of red circles that pop up in a single frame and must be timed perfectly. If all attacks are timed perfectly, Jecht can immediately chain it with an HP attack. Unfortunately, Jecht has no projectile attacks whatsoever and his range is fairly short, making him a strictly, but deadly melee fighter. Additionally, Jecht has an almost impenetrable Jecht Block. It blocks ALL frontal attacks; even Cloud with Ultima Weapon is blockable. However, it doesn't last long and is ineffective to attacks from directly above and below. Gallery Images Braska's_FinalAeon-ffx.jpg|Braska Final Aeon Form 10_Jecht_(2).jpg 797px-Braska_Final_Aeon.jpg 20091107212858!Braska_Final_Aeon.jpg Jecht_CG.png Jecht_concept_art.jpg Misc Folder (105).png Misc Folder (106).jpg Braska's_Final_Aeon2.jpg DFF2015_Jecht.jpg|Dissidia Videos Final Fantasy Final Boss Music - Final Fantasy X Jecht Trivia *Although Yu Yevon is technically the final boss of Final Fantasy X, Jecht is often considered the true final boss, as he is the last enemy to whom the party can actually lose under normal circumstances. *Jecht's English voice actor is Gregg Berger, who voiced King Blue in the Viewtiful Joe video game series, as well as The Gromble on Aah! Real Monsters. *Jecht's Japanese voice actor is Masuo Amada, who voiced Darius of Fullmetal Alchemist and Manda of Naruto. Navigation Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Pawns Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Magic Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective Category:Disciplinarians Category:Comic Relief Category:Egotist